Song
by fang4
Summary: They are resting at an inn. Goku gets his first exposure to music? Goku finally outwits Gojyo hehehehehe... Non shounen-ai unless you think too much. And can somebody teach me how to do the italics part?


The Sanzo- ikkou were taking a well deserved break at an inn after a tiring long and bloody battle with an army of youkai. They never seemed to run out, and they were all so willing to send themselves to die.  
  
They had managed to secure two rooms. Sanzo and Goku would share, Gojyo and Hakkai would share.  
  
It was dinner- time. The usual ruckus was going on.  
" Oi kono ero kappa! That's my bun!"  
"Baaakaaaa saru. Does it have your name on it? It's mine now anyway." Gojyo purposely dragged out the "baka".  
  
" I won't fall for that again! Check the bottom! It has my marking on it!"  
Sure enough, there was a big red 'X' at the bottom.  
  
" There! Give it back!" Goku yelled triumphantly.  
  
Gojyo was staring, dumbfounded at the sign. Goku happily plucked the 'prize' out of his evil clutches and greedily gobbled it down.  
  
Other patrons at the restaurant/ inn who had followed the whole fight laughed heartily at the red- haired guy being outwitted by the young boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to a monkey.  
  
" Ch."  
  
"Maa maa Sanzo. It's seldom that we are so relaxed." Hakkai chuckled amused at the attention the two received.  
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed. " Attention dear customers! As promised, a band is going to perform live on stage! And now, may we welcome.. the Nikuman band!"  
  
"Are? Nikuman? Where?" Goku swivelled his head wildly around.  
  
" Bakasaru. It's the name of the band!"  
  
"Eh? What's a band? Rubber band?"  
  
The others sweat- dropped.  
  
" Oh dear. There wasn't any music at the temple was there Sanzo?"  
  
" Unless you count the monotone of a chanting.."  
  
" A band is a group of people who make music."  
  
" Then what i-"  
  
" Music is what the group of people will be playing. So shut up and listen!"  
  
" Yare yare..This will be Goku's first musical experience won't it? I hope they play suitable music.."  
  
The band was rather small, comprising of a singer and three others who played instruments. They launched into song.  
  
The singer started crooning.  
  
"When the night  
  
Has come  
  
And the land is dark  
  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
  
No I won't  
  
Be afraid  
  
Oh I won't, be afraid  
  
Just as long, as you stand, stand by me  
  
So darling, darling  
  
Stand by me,  
  
Oh  
  
Stand by me  
  
Oh stand, stand by me  
  
Stand by me  
  
If the sky, that we look upon  
  
Should tumble and fall,  
  
Or the mountain should crumble into The sea  
  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
  
No I won't shed a tear  
  
Just as long as you stand  
  
Stand by me  
  
And darling, darling  
  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
  
Whoa stand, stand now,  
  
Stand by me.  
  
So darling, darling  
  
Stand by me,  
  
Oh  
  
Stand by me  
  
Oh stand, stand by me  
  
Stand by me.  
  
Whenever you're in trouble, just stand by me.  
  
So darling, darling  
  
Stand by me,  
  
Oh  
  
Stand by me  
  
Oh stand, stand by me  
  
Stand by me."  
  
The audience burst into appreciative applause, Sanzo- ikkou included. Gojyo whistled.  
~~ Later that night after the performance.  
Chains on my limbs, barriers of rock barring me from what Mother Nature gave us to enjoy. The sun, the trees, the clouds. Did I once know them? If I did, I don't remember.  
  
Papers pasted all over my 'home'. They burn me. Why?  
  
Why must everything I care about be taken away from me? I wish this was the deep underground. Then I wouldn't have to see the bright sun. To know what it is, to know how I can never reach out. If I didn't know about the existence of the sun, I might be happier.  
  
It is so empty.  
  
My shell of a life.  
  
Will this be all to me?  
  
Goku woke up, his eyes wide open and breathing hard. He rubbed his face. " A dream. It was just a dream. I am not back there. Sanzo took me out." He whispered.  
  
' But will he still be there when I need him?' Suddenly feeling so small and alone in the big world, Goku badly needed reassurance.  
  
" Oi saru. Nightmare?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
Sanzo looked closely at his pet. Goku looked so small and lonely, hugging his knees like that, curling into himself. He did not like it at all. The nightmare must have been really bad to have woken the saru up.  
" Sanzo."  
  
"Yeah."  
" Will you be here with me always? Standing by my side no matter what happens?" Goku asked his master seriously.  
Sanzo was taken aback at the intensity and seriousness of Goku's gaze upon him. What was he supposed to do now? Damn! Hakkai was the one who was good at words, not him!  
  
" Sanzo, Goku is fragile. He depends on you."  
  
" Ch."  
  
" Treat him a little more seriously. He has feelings too."  
  
  
  
" Koryuu, when faced with tough problems, follow your heart. That can give you the best advice."  
  
" Hai."  
  
  
  
He was jolted back into the present.  
  
" I will." He said quietly. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he and Goku shared this special bond. He had tried to sever it before. It didn't work. It COULD NOT work. They were stuck together, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Goku's eyes lit up with luminescent tears. His eyes were back to being bright and all, plus another emotion- relief. Had he been bracing himself for the answer?  
  
Sanzo suddenly realised how important he was to Goku. What if he hadn't followed his heart and done the opposite instead? Goku probably would have been crushed. His eyes.. they would be vacant, too overcome with disappointment.  
"Sankyu Sanzo." Goku acknowledged quietly. " I would too."  
A while later, Goku fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Sanzo was still awake.  
  
" I know you will."  
  
The moon was not the only light I could see. There was the sun. There was Sanzo.  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
So how? My first attempt at one shot. Give me your honest opinions. I won't cry... Hehe. I was listening to Stand by me by Ben. E. King. Influence.  
  
Sorry for the non Japanese oldy song, 'cos ( I think it's obvious) I don't know any. Fine. Laugh at me.. 


End file.
